<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Working the night shift by Hulahoops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872333">Working the night shift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulahoops/pseuds/Hulahoops'>Hulahoops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life, half life but the ai is self aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Creampie, Getting boned by a old scientist, Mating Press, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulahoops/pseuds/Hulahoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and bubby make some memories</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bubby (Half-Life) &amp; Reader, Bubby/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Working the night shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You knew that being a assistant to professor Bubby was a really exciting. All his engineering abilities where amazing to see firsthand. But the thing that you truly enjoyed was how sexy this old man is.</p><p>Even though he was a little a little bitchy he always smelt very nice. And lately he had been staring at you in a way that could only be described as 'fucking you with his eyes.</p><p>You knew he was a married man to doctor Coomer so you never Persued it.  In the months you have assisted him sometimes the man would come around to see bubby. </p><p>He's been coming around quite often lately, late at night when most other people had left for the night. Even though you didn't say anything about it, you have become very excited for those nights. Dr Coomer always got very touchy with dr Bubby  when nobody but them and you were around. </p><p>You wondered if he knew or cared that you were always watching when this happened. When bubby would grab the old man's love handles,press him against a desk and whispers dirty little things into his ear that you couldn't hear.</p><p>This is untill one night ,your so horny you can stand it. You keep you cool but it's as if bubby knows<br/>Late into the night he presses his palm low in your back, it is hot and firm when it grips your hip.</p><p>" Do you want to fuck?"</p><p>Dr bubby asks with no buildup. But yes, you do want this old man's cock more than anything.</p><p>" Yes Sir I would love to"</p><p>He presses you against the table and speaks directly into your ear, you can feel his hot breath, his cock hard in his soft pants pressing against you. Bubby runs hot, he is hot,but you also saw him set something on fire with his mind.</p><p>"You love old man cock don't you, I see how you've been staring at me, you want my cock deep in your pussy."</p><p>He's on top of you ,your laying flat on the desk and wrap your legs around his waist. You do want old man cock and your willing to beg for it.</p><p>" Yes sir, please fill my pussy up with your old man jizz! Please I need it so bad! A man of .. experience to show me"</p><p>His perfectly manicured hands are gripping your hips tights and he grinds against you hard. He shoves his tongue down you that, you don't even fight for dominance letting him fuck your throat.</p><p>Kissing each other so deeply again and again untill you need to break apart to breathe, strings of spit connecting your lips as you break away.</p><p>Your panting as you watch his pull his soft gray pants down, his cock springing to attention. You impressed with the old mans vitality as you watch it Bob.</p><p>He unbuttons your work pants and pulls them down  and folds them,putting them on the other chair. You pull your shirt up and take your bra off, showing him your tits that he doesn't hesitate to twist your nipples till your whining.</p><p>He slides your underwear to the side as he slowly penetrates you, his dick making its way into your wet needy hole. </p><p>Oh fuck he's bigger than you thought for being such a skinny man. Not that you mind as he stretches you walls, he a professional with years of experience in many fields.</p><p>This one included.</p><p>You so wet that he doesn't bother to worry about stretching you,  you like that about him. Hes in you balls deep and your whimpering loudly as he laughs in your ear.</p><p>He thrusts in testing the waters, the force of the thrust shaking the table.</p><p>" You Fucking whore, your going to get my pants covered in your jizz, is that what you want?Hmm? Is it?"</p><p>"Yes sir please sir, it's all I've ever wanted! Let me be your cum dumpster please!"</p><p>He bites down hard on your shoulder blade,not drawing blood but leaving Hickey's everywhere.</p><p>He has you in a mating press against the table, you know he's going to fuck you deep and hard. You squeel with excitement at the though, kicking your feet out . </p><p>Bubby laughs and starts running soft kisses against your neck, wonderful you think.</p><p>"I could get used to fucking you"</p><p>He says this with raised eyebrows, a offer of benefits of the job. You agree fully, who doesn't love extra work benefits.</p><p>He has moved  your legs behind you ear, making sure your holding them. Grabbing very firmly into your hips, he pulls out and slams back in earning a shout from you both.</p><p>He points a finger at you,looking over his glasses into your eyes.</p><p>"Now you don't let go of your legs you got it, I'm going to.destroy this pussy so you have to behave ok?"</p><p>You do a mock salute at his, he takes this as a absolute affirmative since you do that to respond to serious questions in agreement.</p><p>He just starts fucking into you, no hesitation after that. The heady smell of sex fills the room in that wonderful scent it's known to do. The metal bench groans and sqeaks in protest, he slaps your tits as he gets into it. </p><p>Squeezing and pulling on them as he fucks you stupid. Tears are rolling down your face as he drives into you again and again.</p><p>"Yes! Yes! Doctor Bubby that's it oh god, yes please that it!"</p><p>He sticks two fingers in you mouth,letting you suck on them nice as hards as he thrusts. Hes staring at you intensely as you wrap you tongue around each digit as he slowly thrust the down your throat.</p><p>You throat matches your pussy in wet sloppy sounds, " Gluck Gluck Gluck"</p><p>He pulls his very wet fingers out of your throat, strings of drool attaching you two together.</p><p>Hes staring straight you as you wonder where he putting his fingers, then you feel it, oh fuck he's putting them up your ass. You thank the heavens that this man is so great at what he does.</p><p>Two fingers push into the the first ring of muscles, then they pop right in your body begging for them. You clench around them as he doesn't stop his thrusts, the fingers pumping in your ass drive you ever the edge as you cum on his dick so hard.</p><p>"Yea baby cum on this old man's cock, your so good ,your such a good employee! Fuuuuck , I'm going to cum inside you. Yea fuck! Oh your pussy so wet, that's right baby clench just like that"</p><p>" Yes doctor yes oh my god, oh my god! Sir thank you thank you!"</p><p>You squirt so hard, the clear slippery fluid coating both you thighs. Bubbys whole body shakes as he thrust into you harder and harder, groaning he doesn't need to vocalize what going to happen next as he bites down hard on your collorbone and presses into you has deep and hard as he can.</p><p>You can feel his hot loads pump into you again and again, you except them with pleasure, he moans your name so loud again and again. His jizz leaks out of you and onto the table, he milks himself using your pussy.</p><p>When he pulls his softening dick out of you, he gives you a gentle kiss and a smile.</p><p>He helps clean you up in the communal showers and you both agree to have a beneficial relationship.</p><p>Man, you think, night shifts are the best</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really enjoy writing, hope you enjoyed reading it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>